Flames
by Ria
Summary: When Dasiuke and Takeru are stuck together in the Digital World for the weekend a lot more happens than either of them initially intended... (Shounen-ai fic - TakeDai, with Taito hints)


### Flames

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, its plot, concepts and characters are not mine. Takeru Takaishi, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and all the others mentioned are not mine. All are being borrowed and no disrespect is being meant. No profit is being made, so please don't sue. The only things mine are this fic and the plot of it. 

_This might be a good time to say I did not plan this to happen, not really. I decided to do a TakeDai or Daikeru fic and this is what came out of my strange mind. I don't know what to think of it, it's rather long and it was never intended to be so. It might drag on a bit in some places, and if it does... well, I'm sorry. What else can I say? Daisuke may also be slightly OOC in parts of this, but really, think about it. If he suddenly found himself attracted to his otherwise rival he wouldn't exactly be smiling would he? And for those who haven't already figured out what shouen-ai is, it means 'boy love'. In other words, two boys having crushes on and feelings for another boy. Includes kissing, snuggling and occasionally deep talk. Don't like, then don't read, for my sake as well as yours. And don't even **think** about flaming. I. Won't. Listen. And Daisuke would quite like them for an excuse to burn Takeru's hat...! And now, back to your regular-scheduled fic!_

* * *

_I'm stuck with him. **Him** of all people. For the entire weekend. This is not good. Well, **that** was an understatement._ Takeru Takaishi squeezed his eyes shut, wincing as jabs of pain decided it would be fun to try hammering into his head. He slowly rubbed his fingers across his forehead, as the headache became more intense in all of its stabbing glory. He sighed softly, leaning back against the cave wall, and considered asking Daisuke if he'd any aspirin. Although, considering that the mahogany-haired boy looked as angry as Takeru himself felt, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. 

Opening one eye, Takeru eyed his friend slash rival warily from across the fire. It was no surprise that Daisuke considered him unworthy of even a glance - they had had a stormy friendship ever since the new Digidestined had first been called and it had become clear that he and Hikari had had a past together and there might have been a hint - or maybe even more - of a spark of interest between the two. Daisuke had taken this new competition badly and had succeeded in driving Hikari even further away instead of bringing her closer to him. Hell, even _Takeru_ had tried to help him, even if he hadn't known about it. 

_When it comes down to it, Hikari is just as bad as Daisuke,_ the Keeper of Hope reflected. _She goes on about how annoying Daisuke is, when she doesn't even seem to realise her **own** faults sometimes. She's not perfect. Neither of us are. So why is it such a big deal then, that Daisuke isn't perfect either?_ It was certainly something to think about. He didn't like it. He didn't like thinking bad things about Hikari - she _was_ his friend after all - but he didn't think it was fair the way she treated Daisuke either. 

Maybe this trip would be a good thing then. He might even be able to get through to Daisuke and prove that in the end he was on his side and he wanted to help him. Daisuke might even become a closer friend, even though the possibility of that actually happening was extremely unlikely. But he didn't hold Hope for nothing. 

But still... him and Daisuke together for the entire weekend in the Digital World - the odds of the two of them eventually abandoning good manners and lunging at each other were very favourable in that respect. Since it had been becoming apparent that the looming threat of oncoming exams was fast becoming a reality, they had agreed to meet together so as to decide what to do, since it would be near impossible for them to come together as a group in the near future. With Miyako in her last year before going onto Junior High, Ken with his genius academic grades to keep up and his own exams (which looked so impossible it was near terrifying) and himself, Daisuke and Hikari approaching their final year at Elementary school, their responsibility to the Digital World was fast becoming an unwanted burden. 

But since they weren't so heartless as to leave Iori uphold all the responsibility on his own, they had come to an agreement. They were all to come as often as they could during the week, when school and outside activities could permit, and during the weekend two people would go and keep an eye on things (obviously coming back to the real world at intervals so as not to arose suspicion). If there was any serious trouble, they could contact everyone else for help. It was the perfect plan. 

And it had been the biggest irony that himself and Daisuke had picked the shortest straws for the first weekend. That same person must have thought it incredible ironic to put the two of themselves as rivals in the first place. It was so funny that Takeru was sure that if he and Daisuke ever met that person, they would put aside their differences for a few moments and give the person the beating of his life. 

Hikari had tried to help things, but had undoubtedly made them worse instead, by offering to take Daisuke's place, saying he probably had soccer practise or something. This had enraged the redhead and he had bluntly refused, saying he wasn't going to let someone like her make things even more difficult than they already were. Hikari had been taken aback, while Ken had grinned (obviously he and Daisuke had discussed this sometime. Sometimes he swore the two of them weren't that good for each other). Takeru had felt so incredibly embarrassed, but had muttered something inaudible to Daisuke and had quickly motioned Miyako to take Hikari away. 

But even so that hadn't stopped him from approaching Ken afterwards, asking softly if the genius wanted to take his place by any chance. This had resulted in the blue-haired boy turning and facing him. His face had been faintly amused, but there had also been scorn in his expression, and this scorn had quickly become obvious when he had answered him. 

"I'm sorry Takeru, but I can't. In case you've forgotten, I _have_ exams to study for. Besides, Daisuke isn't so bad - I'm his best friend after all, I should know. That's where you and Hikari go wrong - you both make him out to be this incredible unbearable person, and in reality he's not. If you want my advice, I'd say come this weekend, keep an open mind concerning Daisuke. You might just find the reasons why I value him as a friend so much - and more." His speech complete, the boy had given him an apologetic smile and left the computer room. 

Boy, had Takeru felt like a fool. The worst thing was that Ken had been right... he had only been centring on the bad points of a weekend with Daisuke - there'd probably be good points as well. For one he'd most likely know a lot more about soccer than he would have at the start of the weekend, if he broached the subject with him. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad. 

Any hope of that happening had quickly vanished when Daisuke had met him in the computer room Friday evening. Their leader had been in a foul temper, obviously looking forward to this as much as he was. He had opened the gate with little more than a growled greeting to Takeru (if it could be called that), and they had entered the Digital World. 

They had agreed to meet their digimon when they came through the gate, and as they had approached, Takeru couldn't help but notice how easily Patamon and Veemon got on with each other, having a much better friendship than their humans had. But Takeru hadn't mentioned this to Daisuke however. There had been too much of a risk that it would develop into an argument and he didn't want the weekend to start off any worse than it already had. 

It hadn't improved. 

It was now Saturday evening, and they were spending the night in the Digital World. It had all been so easy to set up - Takeru had told his mother he was staying at Daisuke's, and Daisuke had told them vice versa. His mother had been a little surprised (even she had known that Takeru and Daisuke weren't what you'd call 'close friends'), but had accepted it when Takeru had wryly explained that he and Daisuke were trying to give each other a chance. A lot more than she had realised. 

They'd actually gone to Ken's home then (his parents were out, so there wouldn't be the awkward question of where he and Daisuke had gone to answer), to use his computer to get to the Digital World. Ken had obviously teased Daisuke mercilessly about his pairing with Takeru, but hadn't seemed jealous, or angry to Takeru about his earlier request of him, judging by the teasing remarks he passed to Daisuke, who looked set to throttle him. Their friendship was such a good one that Takeru often felt jealous of them. How could Daisuke and Ken, two people like chalk and cheese, get on so well together, even with the jogress episode? It was very confusing. 

They had decided to stay in Gabumon's territory (or rather Takeru had decided, Daisuke had just sulked and had followed him sullenly) and the digimon of Takeru's brother had even helped them start a fire, his blue blaster quickly lighting a good flame. The digimon had then retreated to wherever he himself slept, obviously thinking he would be in the way. Takeru had had to strongly resist the urge to ask him to stay, feeling it might offend Daisuke. He wished he hadn't, the cold silence the other Digidestined was putting him through was fast becoming unbearable. 

Staring into the fire, Takeru decided to act, unable to take the silent treatment any longer. Openly looking at the other boy from across the fire, he kept at the staring until the Keeper of Courage and Friendship (who admittedly wasn't being much of a friend to _him_ at the moment, but that was a different story) tensed and glared at him angrily. "What are you staring at?!" he growled, obviously loathing every minute of this. 

Takeru smiled, slightly amused. "Ah. So he _can_ speak." He decided to ignore the little voice in his head that was currently commenting on how unusual Daisuke looked with the fire flickering off his mahogany hair, changing the strands to fiery silk, and setting off his caramel-toned skin perfectly. Although 'unusual' wasn't a term Takeru himself would have used. 'Beautiful' was probably a term more likely to be used, but he wasn't going down the road _that_ lead to! 

Daisuke's glare got more heated. "What do you mean by _that_?!" he spat sarcastically, his hands clenching into fists. Takeru found himself wondering what it would be like to be touched by the other boy, what it would feel like to have his cheek caressed by him, and nearly jumped in embarrassment. He hoped the fire would hide his sudden blush. Why the hell was he acting like this?! He was _supposed_ to love Hikari, or so everyone claimed. 'Supposed' and 'claimed' being the keywords here. 

His blush hadn't been hidden and Daisuke felt himself feeling even more confused as well as angry. What the hell was Takeru playing at? As far he could tell nothing he had said should have made him blush, but then the 'perfect' boy had a cracked mind, just like Hikari, even though it pained him to admit that about his former crush. But it was true. Hikari deserved every shred of bitterness Daisuke flung at her, considering the cruel way she had rejected him. Once or twice Daisuke had caught the glances Takeru had given Hikari when he had thought no one was looking. The nature of those glances had made the Boy of Courage wonder if maybe Takeru had been slightly appalled at the way she had treated him. Maybe. Naw. Takeru was just as bad as her. 

Right? 

Takeru shrugged, frantically trying to get himself back under control. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd lost your voice or something, since you haven't said a word to me all weekend." He couldn't help but feel slight amusement as Daisuke's temper flared up yet again. He wouldn't dare tell anyone, but he loved it when the Keeper of Friendship acted like that... he looked so damn kawaii... Takeru quickly looked into the fire again. _Okay Takaishi, stop thinking like that **right now**! Before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself..._ Noting that Motomiya hadn't yelled an insult at him yet, Takeru lifted his eyes from the fire and gave him a curious glance. "What? Can't think of an insult for me?" It was mean, but insulting him was the only thing _he_ could think of. What else he wanted to tell him was far too embarrassing for words. 

Daisuke blinked. "I - I don't know." Takeru stared at him, completely lost for words. Immediately sensing that he was probably treating him like a human being, Daisuke quickly jerked his mask back over his face and glared at the Boy of Hope. "Why should I talk to you anyway?! You're nothing but the perfect - pretty boy! - who has everything he wants, including Hikari!" His chocolate-tinted eyes burned and Takeru wanted to hurl himself at the other boy so badly, he literally had to dig his hands into the rock to prevent himself from doing so. 

"Well, maybe if you weren't always trying to impress her so badly she'd give you a chance!" the blonde answered sharply, beginning to feel annoyed. Honestly, their bickering was just getting stupid now! Couldn't they have a decent, _rational_ conversation even once? Obviously not. Well if that was how Daisuke wanted to act, he'd go right along with it! 

But Daisuke wasn't into rational thinking anyway. "Well, maybe if you kept out of the way and actually let me _talk_ to her for once, maybe I'd get the chance!" He was trembling now, letting his anger take control for the time being. Takeru knew that deep down this was dangerous, letting him get this angry, with no clear way to let it out that didn't result in him hitting him. But part of him was just so sick of being considerate for him and getting nothing back, that he just didn't care anymore. 

"Well I'm _not_ the person making a fool out of myself and I'm _not_ getting in the way!" he retorted angrily, his azure eyes beginning to flash. He clenched his hands, partly realising that Veemon and Patamon were giving them worried glances, seeing that their humans were getting far too angry for their liking. Their fights had never been _this_ bad before, both digimon knew that. 

Daisuke snorted. "Oh _please_!" he growled back, sneering. "I'm _not_ the dumb blonde in this situation in case you haven't noticed and you _are_ getting in the way!" He jumped up, completely tensed for a fight, as Takeru's eyes burned dangerously, before the taller boy slowly got to his feet. Daisuke knew dimly, as he watched Takeru approach him slowly from around the fire, that making Takeru mad was not a good idea. Ken had hesitantly told him once what had gone on between them once, and the fact that the usually calm boy had actually _leapt_ at Ken and nearly got the upper hand had been a scary thought. As well as one that had slowly made Daisuke admire him. But the fact that the blonde had everything Daisuke wanted - popularity, friends, good grades, Hikari - had been the reason Daisuke had never really accepted him completely. 

This wasn't going to make things any easier for them to ever accept each other. 

Stepping forward, so they were eye to eye and their noses were almost touching, Daisuke glared at his enemy. "So what are you going to do now?" he taunted, trying to ignore the small tinge of fear that was twirling anxiously inside his stomach. Everyone was going to be so disappointed that they hadn't even been able to stick a weekend together without losing their tempers, but right now he just didn't give a damn. Especially Hikari, but to be honest, her opinion didn't mean much to the redhead anymore. 

Takeru's eyes weren't burning anymore, but they had hardened into cold azure glaciers, and for one moment Daisuke couldn't help but notice how cool - literally, as well as metaphorically - they looked. He took art in his spare time and knew exactly how to describe their colour. In fact he had a chalk pastel at home that was the exact shade of his eyes. Daisuke blinked. _Hang on... just a couple of seconds ago I was thinking about hitting him and now I'm thinking about his eyes?! What the heck is up with me?_ But Ken's words to him still haunted him... "Well?" he asked. "Come on, don't tell me you're going to chicken out." 

"Oh, I'm not going to hit you," Takeru answered grimly. "I've told you before that I don't like fighting, and I still don't." He stepped closer, and the redhead was suddenly aware of exactly how close he was. Daisuke felt himself gulp, but tried not to let his guard down. 

"So what are you going to do instead? Give me some stupid talk about how we should really be friends?" he replied tartly, frantically trying to think of what to say, and trying to ignore how _very_ uncomfortable Takeru was making him. 

"That was one of my first choices, but I don't think it'd work, do you?" Daisuke only tossed him a withered glance, which made Takeru smirk. "So I decided to go for the second option." 

"And what's the sec-" Daisuke wasn't able to finish his sentence as Takeru dived in and kissed him. _What the **hell** is he doing?!_ Daisuke thought in panic and amazement as their lips met. He only dimly felt Takeru slowly clutch his shoulders, holding him in place. Daisuke simply froze, a thousand and one different emotions flooding him. He still wasn't able to get over the fact that _Takeru_, a guy he'd hardly been able to say two words to without getting into an argument with him before, was now kissing him. And if he was honest, he was actually kind of enjoying it. _Why_ did Ken have to be right?! 

Unfortunately staying frozen wasn't the best option to take, considering that Takeru was beginning to take it as rejection. His cheeks flushed, the blonde quickly broke the kiss, taking a step back. Carefully avoiding Daisuke's eyes, he muttered, "I'm sorry Daisuke, I don't know what came over me." His blush deepened, as he swallowed hard, unable to fully comprehend what he'd just done. On the scale of Things-Never-_Ever_-To-Do, this practically broke it and soared into the sky. 

Blinking, Daisuke gulped as he tried to get his thoughts back in order. He felt wonderfully light-headed, even if the kiss had just been the barest touch of lips, but it was still a _kiss_. His first one... Daisuke felt himself grin at that. His first kiss had been with a boy. How ironic. In a funny and yet alarming way, considering kissing a boy had definitely not been on Daisuke's list of things to do. So... what to do now? Trying to ignore that little part of him that was practically _shrieking_ for him to allow Takeru to do that again, he said slowly, "It's - it's okay Takeru..." 

This got the blonde's attention. Daisuke realised for the first time exactly how gorgeous Takeru's eyes were, as they gazed at him, the emotions a swirling mixture of hope, fear and suspicion all rolled into one. "You're... you mean that?" the Keeper of Hope replied hesitantly. Daisuke nodded and some of the suspicion and fear left the azure depths. 

To his astonishment and utter embarrassment, Daisuke felt his face flush slightly, turning his cheeks into a pale pink, the colour of rose petals. Fidgeting with his gloves, the leader of the Digidestined muttered softly, "So what happens now?" Of course he didn't allow the fear he was feeling inside be heard in his voice. He was still Daisuke Motomiya after all. The Keeper of Courage. Right. 

Takeru smiled, his lips curling slightly. "Well... in this situation the only thing I can think of is that... we do it again." At Daisuke's startled expression, he fought not to grin or laugh, knowing well it wasn't fair on Daisuke. It wasn't his fault that Takeru had succumbed to his own desires. He'd been the one who dragged Daisuke into this - even if he hadn't actually intended to. 

Daisuke felt his cheeks burn even harder, as he fully registered the meaning of Takeru's sentence. He was hardly able to believe this was happening, this sort of thing to exactly happen regularly to him. Hell, it was so ridiculous some part of his mind expected to wake up in a few minutes... only this wasn't a dream. He looked straight at Takeru and emotion surged between them, as hesitant azure eyes met with confused chocolate ones. 

And then someone moved, only neither of them were sure who it actually was (later Daisuke figured they had both moved), and Takeru was only inches away from him. And then the fear set in and Daisuke couldn't stop it from raging steadily through him. and he couldn't stop the shaking when it started. 

Immediately the blonde's arms were around him and Daisuke found himself pressed firmly against the other boy, as the shaking began in earnest. Takeru felt very, very warm and very, very safe. The mahogany-haired breathed in his scent slowly and leisurely, feeling himself gradually calm down, much to his relief. Despite all that had happened (had it only been a few minutes?!) between them, he was still a guy and guys didn't easily break down and show weakness in front of other guys. Although, to be truthful, Daisuke wasn't sure what rules were to be followed anymore, and which were to be ignored. 

Takeru smelt nice, his own personal scent mingled with vanilla and it overwhelmed and engulfed him, and Daisuke once again found himself feeling light-headed. But he was finally relaxing in Takeru's arms and the way he was stroking his back was very nice! _And I guess this finally shows where my sexual orientations are heading,_ the Keeper of Courage and Friendship reflected thoughtfully. _I expected Takeru and myself to end up punching each other.... not holding each other!_ Daisuke felt himself shiver, but not from fear this time. Definitely not fear. 

This grabbed Takeru's attention, and his grip tightened on his crush for a few quick moments. "Are you okay?" he murmured, resting his chin on top of Daisuke's head, making sure not to hit the goggles. He sighed contentedly, breathing in the scent of the silky strands. Daisuke's hair smelt of apricots. 

Daisuke nodded, his eyes closing for a few seconds. He felt so safe here, it was weird almost. He felt like nothing bad could ever reach him... which was definitely not how he usually felt. Oh well, he'd figure that out later. Right now, there were more pressing matters at hand. "Hai, I'm okay. Thank you." It was probably the first time he'd ever properly expressed gratitude to him, and if he were honest, it felt very strange to him. He and Takeru had been against each other for so long, that something like this was just... odd. It was still nice and all, but there was no getting around the fact that it was odd. 

"You're welcome," Takeru replied, looking down at him. A smile curled his lips, as he watched Daisuke slowly glance up at him. In the firelight the leader's eyes seemed to be a rich brown colour, with flecks of gold in them. They looked wonderful. Daisuke felt himself flush yet again under the intensity of Takeru's gaze, as they hesitantly inched their faces closer and closer. And then their lips met. 

The kiss was most definitely sweeter now, and much more tender. Both felt their emotions swirl completely out of control, as the kiss deepened. Takeru groaned as Daisuke parted his lips and allowed him entrance. He remembered other times when he'd found himself attracted to Daisuke, and how he'd always pushed the thoughts away, unable to believe he'd feel that way. Being attracted to members of the same sex hadn't been something unknown to him: he'd known for years that his brother Taichi had been attracted to each other. But your brother being homosexual and yourself being homosexual were two very different things. 

Everyone assumed he'd end up dating Hikari. It had been universally known and possibly the only people who had known it wouldn't happen had been Takeru and his brother Yamato, who'd been watching Takeru carefully for years, and had finally been confided in. His response had been to advise Takeru to follow his heart - and he had. And this was where he had ended up. 

When the kiss ended, Daisuke was lying on Takeru's lap, the blonde's arms wrapped loosely around him. A comfortable silence descended on them, and neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. Daisuke was dozing quietly, his eyes closed, when he felt a gentle tugging on his jacket. Opening on eye, he looked down to see Chibimon looking up at him, his eyes wide. Opening both of his eyes, the redhead managed to move his arms so to pick the little digimon up. "Everything okay?" 

Chibimon nodded, still wide-eyed. Daisuke was inwardly hoping the little blue furball wouldn't say something embarrassing in his blunt, innocent way. He usually did, even if it was unintentional, and he couldn't warn him without Takeru noticing. This was to be no different. 

"So Ken was right," Chibimon remarked, glancing at Takeru, who was grinning at Patamon who had precariously perched on his shoulder. "You and Takeru did end up kissing." Daisuke groaned, as Takeru frowned and looked at Courage's digimon curiously. 

"What do you mean Chibimon?" Hope asked, looking from him and then using his arms to turn Daisuke to face him. Daisuke met his eyes sheepishly. 

"Er..." Chibimon looked from him to Daisuke, wondering what to do. He had a feeling he'd said something wrong again, even if he didn't _think_ he had. Daisuke turned around to sigh resignedly and nod. Okay, so what to say? Chibimon decided finally to just tell him what he had heard Ken tell Daisuke. He liked Takeru anyway. "Daisuke told Ken that he liked you, and Ken told him just to tell you that, but Dai-chan wouldn't, and Ken said that by the time you and Daisuke arrived here, you'd probably end up kissing over something, because you both liked each other, and he'd been watching you both carefully and had seen that you both liked each other but hid it, but decided to let you work it out and not interfere." This extremely long and confusing sentence was said in one breath and Chibimon was gasping by the time he finished. Daisuke had buried his flaming face in his hands by then and even Takeru had a faint blush on his cheeks. Patamon was smiling. 

"See Takeru? I told you, you should have just told Daisuke you liked him, just like Yamato told you to." The orange and cream digimon looked very pleased with himself. Takeru shook his head warningly, but it was too late. 

"_Yamato?!_" Daisuke howled, staring at Takeru in horror. Right then he wasn't sure whether to slap or throttle his maybe-crush 

"Oh God..." Takeru groaned. "Matt figured it out, he said he'd been watching me too." Takeru let out a deep breath, _really_ wishing it was Friday even again. 

"It seems a lot of people were watching us," Daisuke grumbled, but he snuggled into Takeru's chest again, scratching Chibimon affectionately, who giggled. Takeru smiled, before rubbing Patamon gently, who enjoyed the attention immensely. "Ken did tell me we'd end up doing something... we hadn't exactly subtle hormones he said." 

"I guess that's why Ken's a genius and we're not," Takeru mumbled, realising that had been why Ken had refused to take his place for this. Daisuke nodded in agreement. The silence descended on them again, but it wasn't long before Daisuke broke it, eyes full of sudden worry. 

"Takeru, what are we going to do? About the others? I mean, I think Hikari _does_ like you... she's not exactly going to be thrilled when she finds out about this. Neither are the others..." He trailed off, biting his lip in blind panic. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Takeru said immediately, hugging Daisuke to him and kissing his neck softly, which caused Daisuke to squirm in delight. "We'll have Yamato and Taichi on our side, I think, and Ken'll stick with us too... God knows he _expected_ us to end up together eventually." He ran a hand through Daisuke's hair tenderly. "It'll be okay, I promise." 

Daisuke only sighed, trying to put the uncomfortable worries to the back of his mind. "So what happens with _us_ now?" he said after a moment, wondering if Takeru would ask him out or something. It was strange for him to be so... submissive, but this was so new to him. At least Takeru had _some_ experience with Yamato and Taichi to deal with occasionally. If this actually went somewhere - then give him a week and he'd be back to his usual self. 

"I don't know," his maybe-boyfriend murmured. "What do you want to do about it?" He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. If Daisuke rejected him now... 

The redhead's answer was everything he had hoped for. "Ask me out... please?" 

Takeru grinned broadly. "No problem." He waited for Daisuke to shift until he was facing him on his knees. Kneeling, so he was eye level with him, he took a deep breath and finally said, "So Daisuke... want to go see a movie next week?" 

Daisuke smirked. "Let me think... nope I'm free for next week." The he lunged at the blonde, and kissed him deeply. 

Takeru returned the kiss, feeling something inside him soar. Things were nowhere near sorted, but it was okay, for the moment at least. There'd be the others to deal with and to tell (and in Ken and Yamato's case, to thank), and arguments to be yelled, and forgiveness and apologies to be given... but right then and right there it didn't matter. What mattered was himself and this wonderful person who was kissing him. 

And the flames inside and outside them burned, warming them in more ways than one.


End file.
